Voldemort's Excursion
by Sirius9
Summary: Voldemort's on his way to the Potters, but what happens when he's stops at the Malfoys? Ensuing chaos and events generally not understood....


Editor's Note: Just so you readers are aware, I didn't come up with the ideas, I merely tried to make it more… er.. understandable. The little footnotes around are copyright of me. I neither encourage nor condone this fic, it was written by my cousin, including the titles, events and all others. Sentences before a number are copyrighted of me, but I think I already said that. Good Luck and Don't Panic.

          - Mercedes McConaughey, editor and author on FanFiction.Net__

Disclaimer: As always, JK Rowling owns all the characters and I'm just using them for my twisted ideas. However, the Rose memory is part of Mercedes McConaughey's fic _Wilted_, and the parody of Shakespeare's rose statement is.. well.. whatever its copyright of.

Voldemort's Excursion

By Sirius

**Chapter One: Voldemort's Walk**

          Voldemort, the overly feared, had been taking a walk. He was trying to find the Potters' house for days. After searching for a long time, he was tired, but was compelled to stay awake. It was pitch black, but of course, he was not afraid. The one he really wanted to kill was young Harry, the one year old Potter baby. All of this was due to a special prophecy.

          Voldemort passed by a red flower and it reminded him of his years at Hogwarts. 'It is a rose, but what is its meaning?' He paused, thinking. 'Oh yes! It's a rose, which, by any other name would still be as foul as my Hogwarts days.' However, he picked it up and tucked it in his robe. He was becoming very, very bored. Voldemort had not seen anything exciting for at least a week. Finally, Voldemort saw a village. "At last!" He exclaimed, but how am I going to get in? Oh of course!" He hit himself on the head, "It's nighttime! I can easily walk through!" Then, Voldemort heard a faint noise from far away. "Hmm… I wonder what it is. I should go find out."

Chapter Two: Through The Village 

          Voldemort had past several houses. However, he had recognized a mansion that belonged to one of his Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy.  Lucius also had a baby, an especially clever one named Draco (1). 'Maybe I could stay there overnight and go off to kill Harry tomorrow.' Voldemort thought, heading to the mansion.

          He knocked on the door and it opened automatically. Stunned by this, Voldemort headed inside. He approached the living room where Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, his wife, and his son were sitting.

          "Hello master," Lucius said nervously. He was afraid that Voldemort's not so frightening and menacing black appearance (2) would scare his son Draco.

          "Greetings Lucius!" Voldemort said happily, "Do you think its possible if I could stay here for the night?"

          "Well, okay," Lucius said.

          Narcissa, however, objected. "Draco might get frightened!"

          "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY –" Voldemort paused, as Draco had begun to cry for he was frightened already. Narcissa rushed over to him, picked him up and went away to Draco's room.

          "So you see, my lord, if you stay here, you have to promise to stay away from Draco," Lucius said.

          "And if I don't? He's your son! He's one of my eventual Death Eaters! I do as I wish! But then, of course, I'll listen to you, for now…." Voldemort replied. (3)

Chapter Three: Avoiding Draco 

          'Funny eventual Death Eater, he's scared of a little bit of yelling.' (4) Voldemort thought as he drifted of to sleep.

          Then next morning, he felt stronger and a lot more refreshed. He went to the breakfast table and sat down to eat some nice healthy Death Eater food. (5) Voldemort went to the living room and saw Draco running towards him. Draco started pulling on Voldemort's cloak and holding up his left arm. "Let go of my cloak you idiotic baby! If you want to be a Death Eater and have the Dark Mark, listen to meeeeeeeeee!" Voldemort yelled. Then, Draco climbed on him and when he got to Voldemort's waist, he pulled out a wand and said a spell that caused  Voldemort's pants to fall off and his boxers were showing, green ones with red and pink hearts. "Sitherin!" Draco said, pointing to the green and giggling. Voldemort picked Draco up and dropped him in Narcissa's hands. Then, he pulled out his wand and fixed his clothes.

          Later on in the day, Voldemort was taking a shower and Draco entered. He replaced his cloak with a large green towel and ran out. However, Draco paused, went back in and transfigured the towel into a pink bathrobe.

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
